wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Migrate WTF script
Intoduction The following script allows you to change the realm / character names within your WTF. It is used in the following situations: * Copying your WTF to the test realm installation * Moving your characters from one realm to another * Forced to rename your character The script was developed and tested on a Mac, however it can be run on Linux as-is and on Windows via cygwin. Usage The script can be stored and run from anywhere. migrateWTF.sh -a -s -d -f -t {-o -n } -o and -n must be specified in pairs; zero or many -o -n pairs may be specified. Additional Information To migrate from one realm to another within the same WoW installation i.e. you have moved realms, you should specify the same -s and -d. The old configuration will be backed up to: World of Warcraft/WTF.beforemigration Limitations Only one account may be migrated. Only one realm may be migrated; you cannot have multiple from or to realms. Examples Migration from your realm to the test realm without renaming any characters ./migrateWTF.sh -a NEMES11 -s "/Applications/World of Warcraft" -d "/Applications/World of Warcraft/WoWTest" -f "Dath'Remar" -t "Test Server (US PVE)" Migration from one realm to another, renaming two toons ./migrateWTF.sh -a NEMES11 -s "/Applications/World of Warcraft" -d "/Applications/World of Warcraft" -f "Thunderhead" -t "Privybush" -o Nemes -n Nemesy -o Rhad -n Dhar migrateWTF.sh #!/bin/sh SRC="/Applications/World of Warcraft" DST="${SRC}/WoWTest" NUM_OLD=0 NUM_NEW=0 # print the usage message then exit with error usage() { echo echo "${0#*/} by nemes" echo echo "wiki: http://www.wowwiki.com/MigrateWTFscript" echo echo "usage: ${0#*/} -a -s -d -f -t {-o -n }" echo " -a account name in caps" echo " -s source directory of the WOW install, defaults to /Applications/World of Warcraft" echo " -d destination directory of the WOW install, defaults to /Applications/World of Warcraft/WoWTest" echo " -f realm migrating from" echo " -t realm migrating to" echo " -o character name on source" echo " -n character name on destination" echo echo "-o and -n must be specified in pairs; zero or many -o -n pairs may be specified" echo "when -s and -d are the same, the exiting configuration will be backed up to WTF.beforemigration" echo echo "e.g.: to migrate from your regular server to the test realm, renaming two characters:" echo " ./${0#*/} -a NEMES11 -s \"/Applications/World of Warcraft\" -d \"/Applications/World of Warcraft/WoWTest\" -f \"Dath'Remar\" -t \"Test Server (US PVE)\" -o Nemes -n Nemesey -o Rhadamanth -n Rhad" echo echo "e.g.: to migrate from Thunderhead to Privybush without renaming any characters:" echo " ./${0#*/} -a NEMES11 -s \"/Applications/World of Warcraft\" -d \"/Applications/World of Warcraft\" -f \"Thunderhead\" -t \"Privybush\"" echo exit 1 } # check the return code (first argument) and if it's not success, print the second argument and exit with error chkrc() { RC=${1} MSG=${2} if ${RC} -ne 0 ; then echo "$MSG" echo "return code: ${RC}" exit 1 fi } # execute the sed script (first argument) on each lua file in the current directory modifyLUA() { SCRIPT=${1} PRINTED=0 echo "Modifying lua files in ${PWD}:" LUA_FILE_LIST=$(ls *.lua 2>&1 > /dev/null) if ${?} -eq 0 ; then for F in *.lua; do if ${PRINTED} -gt 2 ; then PRINTED=0 printf "\n" else PRINTED=$((${PRINTED}+1)) fi printf "\t${F}" sed -f "${SCRIPT}" "${F}" > "${F}.new" chkrc ${?} "\nError executing sed on ${F}, with command file ${SCRIPT}, exiting" mv "${F}.new" "${F}" done printf "\n" fi } # parse the command line options while getopts ":s:d:f:t:o:n:a:" OPT; do case ${OPT} in a) ACCT=${OPTARG} ;; s) SRC=${OPTARG} ;; d) DST=${OPTARG} ;; f) FROM=${OPTARG} ;; t) TO=${OPTARG} ;; o) OLD${NUM_OLD}=${OPTARG}; NUM_OLD=$((${NUM_OLD}+1)) ;; n) NEW${NUM_NEW}=${OPTARG}; NUM_NEW=$((${NUM_NEW}+1)) ;; \?) usage esac done shift $((${OPTIND} - 1)) # check from and to for existence if ${FROM} "" ; then usage fi if ${TO} "" ; then usage fi # check the source and dest for existence if ! -d "${SRC}" ; then echo "${SRC} does not exist, exiting" exit 1 fi if ! -d "${DST}" ; then echo "${DST} does not exist, exiting" exit 1 fi # check the account for existence if ${ACCT} "" ; then usage fi if ! -d "${SRC}/WTF/Account/${ACCT}" ; then echo "${SRC}/WTF/Account/${ACCT} does not exist, exiting" exit 1 fi # check that the same number of old/new names are specified if ${NUM_OLD} -ne ${NUM_NEW} ; then echo "Different number of old and new character names specified, exiting" exit 1 fi if ${SRC} ${DST} ; then SINGLEINSTALL=1 else SINGLEINSTALL=0 fi # tell the user what we're going to do and give them a chance to stop echo echo " " if ${SINGLEINSTALL} -eq 1 ; then echo "Performing migration for installation:" echo " ${SRC}" echo echo "Existing configuration will be stored in:" echo " ${SRC}/WTF.beforemigration" else echo "Preparing to migrate WTF from:" echo " ${SRC}/WTF" echo "to" echo " ${DST}/WTF" fi echo echo "Changes will be made to the World of Warcraft account: ${ACCT}" echo echo "Realm name will be changed:" echo " ${FROM} -> ${TO}" echo echo "Characters renamed:" I=0 while ${I} -lt ${NUM_OLD} ; do echo " ${OLDI} -> ${NEWI}" I=$((${I}+1)) done echo " " echo echo "Press any key to continue" read # create the temporary directory for a single installation if ${SINGLEINSTALL} -eq 1 ; then DST="${SRC}/migtemp" mkdir "${DST}" chkrc ${?} "Error during creation of ${DST}, exiting" fi # copy the entire WTF folder, obliterating what was there if -d "${DST}/WTF" ; then echo "Removing ${DST}/WTF" rm -rf "${DST}/WTF" chkrc ${?} "Error during remove, exiting" fi echo "Copying ${SRC}/WTF/config.wtf, ${SRC}/WTF/Account to ${DST}/WTF" mkdir "${DST}/WTF" cp -r "${SRC}/WTF/config.wtf" "${SRC}/WTF/Account" "${DST}/WTF" chkrc ${?} "Error during copy, exiting" # change the realm folder name echo "Changing realm folder name from ${FROM} to ${TO}" mv "${DST}/WTF/Account/${ACCT}/${FROM}" "${DST}/WTF/Account/${ACCT}/${TO}" chkrc ${?} "Error during rename, exiting" # change the character folder name I=0 while ${I} -lt ${NUM_OLD} ; do echo "Changing character folder name from ${OLDI} to ${NEWI}" mv "${DST}/WTF/Account/${ACCT}/${TO}/${OLDI}" "${DST}/WTF/Account/${ACCT}/${TO}/${NEWI}" chkrc ${?} "Error during rename, exiting" I=$((${I}+1)) done # build a sed command file SED_FILE="${DST}/WTF/sed_cmd.txt" echo "s/\"${FROM}/\"${TO}/g" >> ${SED_FILE} echo "s/${FROM}\"/${TO}\"/g" >> ${SED_FILE} I=0 while ${I} -lt ${NUM_OLD} ; do echo "s/\"${OLDI}/\"${NEWI}/g" >> ${SED_FILE} echo "s/${OLDI}\"/${NEWI}\"/g" >> ${SED_FILE} echo "s/\"char\/${OLDI}/\"char\/${NEWI}/g" >> ${SED_FILE} I=$((${I}+1)) done # perform replacements on each lua file in SavedVariables cd "${DST}/WTF/Account/${ACCT}/SavedVariables" modifyLUA "${SED_FILE}" # perform replacements for each character in the realm cd "${DST}/WTF/Account/${ACCT}/${TO}" for D in *; do if -d ${D} ; then cd ${D} modifyLUA "${SED_FILE}" if -d SavedVariables ; then cd SavedVariables modifyLUA "${SED_FILE}" cd .. fi cd .. fi done # create the temporary directory for a single installation if ${SINGLEINSTALL} -eq 1 ; then echo "Moving orignal WTF to ${SRC}/WTF.beforemigration" mv "${SRC}/WTF" "${SRC}/WTF.beforemigration" chkrc ${?} "Error during rename, exiting" echo "Moving new WTF to ${SRC}/WTF" mv "${DST}/WTF" "${SRC}" chkrc ${?} "Error during move, exiting" rmdir "${DST}" chkrc ${?} "Error during removal of ${DST}, exiting" fi Category:Guides